This invention relates generally to the field of board games using movable playing pieces, and played by two players, in which the object is to capture as many of the opposing pieces as possible, as in the game of checkers, or a single particular piece, as in the game of chess.
Such games are characterized in almost all instances by the fact that each piece has been assigned a specific value in terms of rank relative to the other pieces, and the value is readily apparent not only to a player holding the piece, but to his opponent as well. As captured pieces are retired, each player is in a position to continuously assess his position relative to that of his opponent, and decide upon subsequent moves based upon such assessments.
In military contests, a commander must often make decisions based upon estimated strength of his opponent, without actual knowledge. In such instances, his decisions must be made in the absence of knowledge of changes in strength which occur during a campaign, or, for that matter, a single encounter. Victory or defeat will, in such cases, depend upon the ability of the commander to guess the correct course, based upon such knowledge as he may have at the moment.